


North Pole Party

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Cheerleaders, Creampie, Cumplay, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Goths, Holidays, Humor, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Snowballing, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year after Christmas, Santa and his elves enjoy an enormous North Pole-wide gangbang. No restrictions, and no holds barred! This year two eighteen year old humans join in the fun, and after tonight they'll never doubt Santa's existence again.</p><p>This story has a little something for everyone, all wrapped up in a bit of holiday humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Pole Party

**North Pole Party**  
_-By Drace Domino_

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good niiiight! Ho ho ho ho ho!” The roar of Santa’s jolly laughter filled the air as the sleigh swept overhead of the very last house that Christmas Eve night. The last of the presents for the last of the nice kids had been delivered, and it was time again to return to the North Pole until duty called him back again next year. Only one thing remained; however, and as the reindeer continued to spin the sleigh through lightning fast speeds Santa turned around in his seat, gazing at the two people sitting in the back.

“Well now, Sammy and Mandy, would you like me to take you back home?” Santa roared with a smile and a joyful presence. The two kids in the back were more adults than anything; teenagers that had long since lost the joy and spark of the Christmas spirit and had stopped believing in jolly old Saint Nick. There was always a few every year, a few young people that lost the spark and needed to be reminded. Usually they ended up riding along on Santa’s sleigh for a holiday themed adventure, and that year was no different. Sammy was a bright-eyed young boy well on his way to college, where his long dark hair, goth style, and slender frame was bound to be a big hit. Mandy was more of a bubbly redhead cheerleader, and she was likely to be popular for...different reasons. Santa smiled wide at the pair, his voice carrying out with the same enthusiastic charm that the jolly old elf was unable to diffuse. “Or would you like to visit Santa’s workshop?” Sammy and Mandy exchanged glances, both unable to hide their smiles. Even Sammy in his dark makeup and lipstick was beaming like he hadn’t for years.

“Fuck yeah, Santa! Let’s see your workshop!” Sammy was the first to exclaim, beaming as he looked back at the older man. “Right, Mandy?”

“That’d be fucking sweet!” Mandy was equally enthused, her red curls bouncing around her face as she settled into her seat. The two had been a big help to Santa in the annual act of saving Christmas that year, and it was only fitting that they got to enjoy in the post-Eve celebration going on at the North Pole. The older man’s eyes passed over both of the teenagers in the back of his sleigh, and roared with laughter as he turned back around.

“Then off we go, kids! Ho ho ho ho!” The snap of the reigns inspired the reindeer to charge ahead even faster, passing over the hills and valleys and picking up more and more speed. Sammy and Mandy exchanged excited glances as they sat in the back, looking at each other with delight in their eyes. What marvellous stories would they be able to tell when they went back to high school after Christmas break? What amazing things would they see at Santa’s workshop? They weren’t disbelievers anymore, that much was a certainty. Santa was real, Santa was authentic, Santa was…

...well, he was a hell of a lot hotter than either one of them had suspected, that much was sure. Far from the jolly old fat man he was ripped and macho, sporting broad shoulders and a powerful chest that only barely was contained by his red velvet suit. Mandy had been caught more than once checking him out during the past evening’s fun of delivering presents, and to be perfectly honest so too had Sammy. It was a small unexpected twist on the evening’s events, and quite possibly the only way to make a night out with Santa even more spectacular.

That was, at least, until they got to the North Pole. Santa’s workshop laid in the distance and was still a bustling nest of activity, but as the sleigh got closer and closer Sammy and Mandy could hear the sound of riotous celebrations going on. Music was blaring and cheers could be heard, with drunken revelry going on all around them. From the distance they could see elves passed out in the snow, and even one or two of them without wearing clothes. Things were already feeling more than just a little weird by the time the sleigh neared the docking bay of the North Pole, but once Santa flew into his garage both Sammy and Mandy realized just what they had gotten themselves into.

“Daddy’s home, my holiday bitches!” Santa roared with laughter as the sleigh came to a halt, and he hopped up from the seat with a great, beaming smile. His hands moved up to the collar of his red velvet suit and he tore it open with a fluid motion, revealing every well-defined muscle on his powerful frame. In a swift motion he went from fully clothed old elf to standing in a bright red speedo and his buckled leather boots, and that same old stocking cap sitting neatly on his head.

“Woa-holy shit, what?!” Mandy exclaimed in surprise, practically jumping out of her seat at the sudden turn of events. She clung onto Sammy as they sat in the back, watching as the scene began to unfold even further. As Santa stood there with his beard covering far more skin than his speedo the elves started to come out of the woodwork, crawling out from every brightly colored corner of his joyful, festive den. It was hard to tell the men from the women at a quick glance, and as Sammy and Mandy witched with wide eyes they could see that the elves were fluid, to put things lightly. The boy elves ran about shirtless and wore long hair with festive makeup, most of them favoring eyeliner and lipstick in a candy cane motif. The women tended towards cheek-length hair and ludicrously slutty outfits given their waist-length height, often wearing little more than a pair of bikini bottoms and knee-high boots someone would only wear while they were fucking.

“T...Th...that is a lot of naked elf cock.” Sammy blinked, swallowing nervously from the backseat of the sleigh. He was pointing towards a small swarm of elves that was coming around the corner, coming to greet and meet Santa Claus on his successful return. Each one of them was completely naked with cocks the size of regular human men flopping from side to side, bouncing in a merry little lane as if they were bouncing to the music. Sammy blinked, shifting around in his goth makeup and fishnets. He couldn’t help but study the festive makeup worn even by the male elves, and murmured with a grumble over towards Mandy. “...and my Dad says I’m the one that dresses like a girl. Whatevs.” He tugged again at his fishnet stockings. Mandy nodded distantly, but she wasn’t actually listen. How could she? Utterly captivated by what was going on around her, the freckle-faced redheaded beauty watched as the naked elves suddenly moved to swarm around Santa. Boy and girl elf alike jumped up on the old man’s powerful and nearly-naked body, groping and grinding and greeting him with great enthusiasm.

“Ho ho ho, you little rascals!” Santa roared with laughter, turning on a heel. “You there, Bipwizzle! And you, Flippytops! Get the reindeer fed and watered, will you? They’re going to need their rest! Ho ho ho!” Santa turned on a heel to look back at the two humans he had brought along with them, the college-bound teens that were now witnessing something far more debased and crazy than they’d ever see during their frat and sorority years. Even as Santa stood there draped in elves one of them was tugging at the front of his speedo, rubbing up and down until a noticeable bulge was starting to appear against the fabric. Santa was packing something of a horse cock, it seemed.

“Now, Mandy and Sammy!” Santa laughed, his hands bracing against his hips. “This is the celebration we have every Christmas after I finish delivering the gifts! The only rule is that you have fun!” It seemed like a given that the two would be joining in, and Santa turned back on a heel after throwing out his instructions for the two. His voice raised as he started to walk from the docking area, calling out with a thundering, jolly voice that took on a whole new meaning under the current situation. “Mrs. Claus! Mrs. Claus, where are you at, you tight-pussied cumdumpster? Ho ho ho ho!” As Santa moved from the garage up deeper into the North Pole Sammy and Mandy exchanged glances, looking at each other with a bit of nervous excitement.

“S...So…” Mandy finally spoke, fidgeting in her spot. When they had first left on Santa’s sleigh she had almost regretted wearing her varsity cheerleading outfit, since it had been a little breezy whipping around the planet at light speeds. Now; however, she was feeling as if it was the right decision. “Uh...we don’t tell anyone at school about this…?”

“...there’s literally no way anyone would believe us anyway.” Sammy responded in a flat tone, pointing to a spot in the corner where an elf was fucking another one from behind. It was...honestly a little hard to tell if they were both boys, girls, or a combination. The goth boy looked over at his cheerleader friend, and their knowing glances conveyed plenty of emotions. The two, unable to contain their enthusiasm anymore, suddenly darted from their seats in the sleigh and raced behind Santa in the hopes of catching up with him.

 

When they got up to the living room they soon found Santa, his speedo discarded and his enormous elf cock unleashed. By the time the two made their way upstairs they saw him sliding it inside of a wonderfully tight female elf with blonde locks, pointed ears, and the sweetest little smile anyone had ever seen. She was barely half of Santa’s height and the powerful old man had her held tight in his arms, pulling her down on his enormous length and spreading her folds around his length. He gave a jolly laugh as he slid himself into her, clicking his tongue before gazing at the far end of the room.

“We’ve got guests, Mrs. Claus!” He said in a cheerful voice. “Make sure you keep them as happy as you’ve kept me all these years! You cockhungry whore!” The words were dismissive and crass but his tone certainly wasn’t, and both Sammy and Mandy would forever remember when they heard Santa utter the words “cockhungry whore.” Although, if what they saw on the other end of the room, it was...accurate.

Mrs. Claus was there, wearing an apron with festive Christmas colors, perched on her knees with a line of elves standing around her with their cocks unleashed. The older woman was eagerly and hungrily sucking on one while she double-fisted another, pumping it eagerly just as that particular elf started to spew his white release across her. There were three more elves lined up waiting for blowjobs from the boss’s wife, and underneath where she was kneeling there was the long blonde hair of another female elf, eagerly eating away at her pussy. Just like her husband Mrs. Claus was far sexier than the stories had led Sammy and Mandy to believe. An ample bust barely contained by the straps of her robe, a wonderfully full rear, and beautiful silvered hair that framed young looking features with wireframe glasses. She was older, sure, but she had a lot more in common with porn star teachers than she did, well, actual teachers.

“...nnnnng-okay Mandy seeya later!” Sammy couldn’t wait to join in, rushing across the floor and sweeping over to Mrs. Claus’ cocksocking circle. As he walked he started to undress in swift fashion, his leather and dark clothing falling from his body until he soon stood there wearing only a pair of calf-high leather boots and the fishnet stockings that went up along his legs and arms. His long black hair, trim and feminine figure, and copious amount of makeup made him look a little like a taller, darker version of one of the elves. Mandy just watched as her school friend stood there pumping up his length, bouncing back and forth on his heels as he prepared to fuck Mrs. Claus’ mouth.

“...wow.” The young woman swallowed nervously, and glanced around the setting. Santa was readily fucking that cute female elf and Mrs. Claus was having a train run on her, and all around there were cute little people with names like Fluffypots and Bizzienips and Foshizzle in the midst of a grand, no-taboos orgy. It was a little overwhelming for her at first, and so she did what any proper slutty cheerleader would do to start. She made a beeline towards the oldest man there, and tapped Santa warmly on the shoulder.

“Yes, Mandy?” Santa smiled with his bright red cheeks framed by white. He was in the process of pulling his cock out of the exhausted blonde elf, and Mandy couldn’t help but watch as a line of thick cum started drooling out of the little thing’s slit. She was twitching and smiling, and Santa’s cock was still hard as a rock. Santa dropped the elf into the embrace of a few others, who quickly pulled her off to continue enjoying her. “Would you like to get fucked by Santa?”

“Yes please I would like that very much.” Mandy spoke up suddenly and without any level of restraint, gazing up at the older man with delight. She bit down on her bottom lip as she revelled in the fact of what was about to happen, and quickly turned down to the floor, moving onto all fours. Once her beautiful young body was in position she lifted up the back of her cheerleader skirt, showcasing a rear clad in bright pink panties she always used to tease the boys in class. “Fuck me hard, Santa! Give me your package this Christmas!”

“Ho ho ho ho, Santa loves bad Christmas puns, Mandy!” Santa roared with delight as he stepped forward, slapping his massive cock along the top of her rear. “Santa’s going to fuck you extra hard for that! Ho ho ho!”

Mandy thrilled with excitement. Her very first time fucking a celebrity, and it didn’t get much bigger than fucking Santa Claus! Well, it did, but she was pretty certain that one would’ve been crossing a line. With a tremble of excitement Mandy wiggled her hips as she felt her panties get pulled aside, and soon enough the pinch of Santa’s jolly twelve-inch cock was lined up against the entrance to her wet, hungry slit. When it pushed inside she gave a gasp of joy, and that little gasp was all that was needed for her mouth to suddenly get fucked by stiff elf cock. One of the little guys had just appeared before her and shoved himself inside, holding her hair and thrusting wildly into the human girl’s mouth.

“Mmm! Tastes like peppermint!” Sandy could be heard to moan around the elf’s cock, perfectly spitroasted between him and the North Pole’s boss.

Meanwhile, Sammy’s trip to Mrs. Claus’ oral gangbang didn’t go completely as expected. By the time he had moved up to take his turn the older woman was practically covered in elf cum, and she opened her mouth up wide to show a perfect, sweet smile filled with rich white cream. Sammy trembled at the sight but he was left even more off guard as the older woman suddenly pulled him down, grabbing her hands into his long black hair and yanking him in for a kiss. The elves all around cheered and clapped as Sammy was pulled into a cum-filled kiss with a sexy older woman, and as Mrs. Claus scooped and shoveled the flavorful treat against Sammy’s warm, pink tongue, the goth boy trembled in excitement he didn’t know he’d ever feel. His own cock throbbed and his body shivered in his fishnets, his eyes closing as he leaned in closer, swiping and sharing and swallowing the cum with Santa’s wife.

Okay, so maybe his dad was right about a few things as far as his son was concerned. Turned out he really did love the taste of cum; he thought that was just the old man saying things to be an asshole.

Sammy and Mrs. Claus continued their sticky makeouts until he felt a mouth wrap around his shaft, gazing down to see one of the pretty, dark-haired elves sucking against his length. A quick glance underneath confirmed that it was a boy elf going down on him, but Sammy had long since moved past the point of caring about that. As another elf cock moved in between himself and Mrs. Claus he leaned in together with her to suck it, his mouth wrapping around the head while the older woman seemed content to slip back and forth along the shaft and the sack, teasing her tongue all across it and keeping the thing stiff and tempting. Altogether the two were thrown into the midst of elf passions, and it wasn’t long until Sammy could feel them crawling on his back, smoothing hands across his fishnets, and rubbing their cocks or their wet, hungry pussies against the corners of his arms and legs. The goth boy’s eyes rolled back and he gave a lewd groan, his length warmed by a boy elf’s mouth and his body worshipped by the hands of a dozen tiny sluts of both genders. Santa’s workshop was the fucking tits.

“Y-Yes! Give me more, Santa! More cock! You’re so fucking big, I should get on your lap every year!” The cheerleader in the center of the room was still being fucked by the big man himself, Santa’s mostly-naked frame crashing in against her and sweeping her skirt back and forth with each push. Her freckles were now marked with white cum from three separate elves; two she had sucked clean and a third that was fully unable to wait until her mouth was free, and contented himself with squirting his cream all over her face. Up next while she was getting fucked was a pretty female elf in glasses with a beauty mark just at the corner of her cheek, and she stepped up with a voice that was as adorable as it was demanding, pointing towards Santa with a harsh voice.

“Hey, boss!” She ordered, her eyes narrow. Sammy could already tell this particular elf was the stern sort, judging from her dark hair, her harsh gaze, and the fact that she was wearing thigh-high “worship me” boots. She didn’t even know they made those boots in that size. “Wanna flip this bitch over so I can feed her my cunt?!”

“Ho ho ho, anything for you, Dominatrixxy!” Santa laughed with a smile, and scooped his hands underneath the human girl’s body. “Perhaps later you can whip Mrs. Claus’ ass red again? Santa loves it when she can’t sit down!”

“We’ll see, but I might just do yours next!” Dominatrixxy was the mouthy and bossy sort, and as soon as Mandy was flipped around onto her back the demanding elf lowered herself, pushing her own slit squarely down on the young woman’s mouth. Mandy gasped as she was treated to her first taste of elf and her first taste of pussy in the same lick; the sweet peppermint taste of cum already filling the elf’s hole. She had clearly been busy before Santa arrived with at least four elf’s worth of creampies built up, each one Mandy was eager to swallow and drink with delight. The change of position seemed to work well for Santa as well, and it wasn’t long after the old man had the teenager’s legs in the air that he felt his holly jolly sack begin to churn. He was coming very close in that moment and he started to fuck the cheerleader even harder as it drew near, laughing and cheering as the moment came.

Mandy screamed in delight, straight into Dominatrixxy’s cum-filled pussy as the jolly old elf started to fill her. Warm as cocoa and as comforting as a hearth, sweet as cookies and as wholesome as milk. Load after load of Santa’s cum started to fire inside of the beautiful young woman, and Mandy quivered and trembled and screamed in climax as it happened. Santa chuckled as he pulled his massive cock free of Mandy’s slit, and though the cheerleader’s vision was blocked by Dominatrixxy’s pussy she could feel the elves instantly pull her panties back into place and fingering her through them, making sure that they became thoroughly soaked in the older man’s obscene and copious runoff. She groaned and trembled and kicked her legs from delight through the entire experience, and the whole time she kept greedily drinking from the pussy of the bossy elf atop her, relishing it all.

“Ho ho ho, time for our other visitor!” Santa beamed as he moved on to Sammy, the thin and feminine goth that had driven along for the ride. By that time the young man was hilted inside the ass of the same male elf that had been sucking him off, and nearby Mrs. Claus was being used as little more than a face for a line of female elves to grind their pussies on. When Sammy saw Santa draw near with his thick cock swinging from side to side, he knew full-well what was about to come. He had a brief few moments to ask himself some very difficult questions, questions that still seemed valid even though his own cock was wedged deep inside of an elf’s tight ass.

Elves didn’t count, after all. You could fuck a hundred boy elves and still not be gay. Right? Right?

There was no denying anymore for Sammy as Santa swung near, and his eyes took in the sight of the jolly old elf’s enormous cock. He was still thrusting into the elf when the older man drew near, dropped a hand on Sammy’s dark hair, and guided his pretty, black-lipstick covered lips over to the taste of his cock. Sammy, unable and completely unwilling to resist, closed his eyes and opened his mouth, doing what he could with Santa’s monster of a length.

You could still suck cock that tasted like a cheerleader’s pussy and not be gay, right? Right?

“Ho ho ho, you believe I’m real now, don’t you boy?” Santa chuckled, watching as Sammy’s dark and broody visage sucked up and down along the length of his cock. He moved a hand back to hold the young man’s hair, tightening his fingers in the dark locks and pulling him down deep. Sammy was nowhere near able to take the full length of Santa’s prick but he was able to push it down a little more than halfway before the boy started to cough and choke on it, and even then both the goth boy and the jolly old elf seemed to be in no hurry to pull it away. By the time Santa had pulled his length out of Sammy’s mouth the young man’s mascara had started to run and his lips and mouth were covered in sloppy cockspit, but most noticeable of all was what had happened even further south.

The elf wrapped around Sammy’s cock was slowly pulling itself off, and it was clear that he had thoroughly filled the little thing’s ass with cum while deepthroating Santa. As soon as the old man saw it he roared with laughter, and gave Sammy an affectionate pet on the head as he started to move behind him.

“Looks like someone here’s an even bigger cockslut than Mrs. Claus!” He chuckled, and was rough and swift as he grabbed Sammy’s hips and pulled him onto his fishnet clad hands and knees. Once the boy was in position Santa slapped him on his pale ass, and lined the tip of his spit-covered cock up against the boy’s rear pucker. With a grin he even gave a call to the elf Sammy had just filled, beaming as he pointed to the young man’s face. “Whistlepie! Our new friend wants to clean you up while he gets fucked! Isn’t that right, Sammy?”

“Y-Yes, Santa!” Sammy howled, surprised at his own voice. He moved a hand up to brace against the side of Whistlepie’s waist, and without any hesitation finally leaned in. His dark lips parted and his head tilted in, his mouth moving to come squarely in line with the elf’s ass that he had just recently filled. His tongue wiggled forward and he started sucking down his own released cum, all while Santa started to push inside of his rear with a slow and measured force. Sammy whimpered, his fingers and toes curling, but all he could do as he was speared with Santa’s shaft was tongue his way through a cum-filled elf ass.

You could eat a creampie while getting fucked in the ass by Santa and not be gay, right? Ri-oh, who was he kidding. Sammy just gave a grunt of desire as he rocked back into Santa’s enormous rod, and delighted in how hard his own was feeling, dangling down in between his legs. Before long Santa was fucking him with a steady and jolly rhythm, and Sammy was utterly delighted by every last inch of the jolly old elf he could take in his jolly tight ass.

Meanwhile, Mandy was still recovering from a big Santa creampie of her own, her face layered in a half-inch of cum from an unexpected elf bukakke. Dominatrixxy was lining up to claim the young woman’s ass with a strap-on the size of any of the other elf cocks, but Mandy could only lift a hand up, whimpering idly as she gestured for her.

“W-Wait, I need...I need a break…” Mandy gasped, trembling as cum dripped from her freckles. Her beautiful cheerleader outfit was going to be well-stained by morning, that was for sure. “Santa was so big, and I...I need a rest…”

“Oh for Nick’s sakes.” Dominatrixxy glared, and stomped one of her leather feet. “Mrs. C! Where’s your cookie baking tits?!” The bossy elf stood irate and demanding until Mrs. Claus finally wandered over, still stark naked but holding a great big plate of Christmas cookies. She knelt down beside the cheerleader and held her out a brightly colored Christmas tree, smiling as she did so.

“Here you go, sweetie!” She beamed. “Just a few bites of Mrs. Claus’ special baked goods, and you’ll be ready to go again!” Mandy was suspicious, but by the same token things had already gotten more than just a little bizarre. It’d be even odder to start questioning things now, halfway through a giant gangbang at the North Pole with Santa and all his elves. She moved a hand out to take the cookie and nip a bite of it, and from the very first taste her eyes opened a little brighter.

“Mmm.” She murmured, and took another bite before greedily swallowing it down. With every nibble she felt more and more energy return, her breath coming back to her and her excitement rebuilding. By the time she was finished she smiled at Mrs. Claus, and then back to Dominatrixxy. “Okay, yeah! I’m feeling it!” She cheered, smiling wide through the cum marks on her face. “Let’s see what you got, you bossy little bitch!”

“Bossy little bit-what are you doing?! Get off me, you cheerleading who-” Dominatrixxy was suddenly overwhelmed by the human girl’s response to the cookie, and was caught up as Mandy suddenly tackled her. The cheerleader was giggling wildly as she pulled the strap on away from the elf and started working it onto herself, slipping inside of the straps and securing it behind her back with a quick latch. Dominatrixxy, realizing just what was coming her way wiggled around to try to get away, but it was fair too late. A second later the bossy bespectacled elf was on her hands and knees, and the cheerleader was right behind her with the fake cock lined up against the night pucker of her ass.

“You remind me of my math teacher back home!” Mandy beamed, grinning as she started to push the toy inside. “And I’ve always wanted to fuck her like this!”

As she pushed inside the sound of Dominatrixxy howling in a mixture of surprise, anger, and delight filled the room between them. Before long Mandy and the elf had found a position very nearby Santa and Sammy, and soon both dark-haired beauties were getting fucked from behind, both in their asses, and both howling in delight at the opportunity.

“Good posture, Mandy! Make that little slut scream, ho ho ho!” Santa roared with delight, his muscular frame crashing again and again against Sammy’s tight, coiled body. Mandy just beamed in delight, and gave the jolly old elf a thumbs up.

“You too, Santa!” She grinned. “Make sure to fuck that emo ass of his extra hard! Get it nice and ready for me!”

Sammy moaned in a hazy delight as both Mandy and Santa joined in on the laughter. When a pair of motherly fingers slid a snowman-shaped cookie underneath his face the young man gazed at it, and squirreled it away for later. He was still going strong with his body holding out and his own cock flopping back and forth in delight, but he was sure he’d need it before too much longer.

Santa and Mandy lined up elbow to elbow as they fucked their respective bitches, Dominatrixxy and Sammy each taking their cocks as deep as they could. Of the four of them it was the tiny elf in glasses to cum first; her thighs twitching and her nethers suddenly squirting in delight as she was claimed in deep and hard strokes to her ass. Mandy purred in delight and drug her nails down the tiny young lady’s shoulders as she felt her shuddering underneath her, but her grip moved down briefly after, taking her toy and pulling it from the elf’s ass, only to line it up again with her pussy. Dominatrixxy was whimpering and trying to get away so she could once again retain her bossy control, but of all people it was Mrs. Claus that put a stop to it. The older woman sat squarely in front of the two bitches on their knees, her legs spread as she put a hand in both Sammy and the elf’s hair, yanking their faces forward as she giggled.

“Mrs. Claus has some milk to go with those cookies, sweeties! Time to drink up!” The milk in question was the collected creampies that Mrs. Claus had been enjoying throughout the evening, a pussy filled with thick elf cum. With a gasp the goth boy’s face was brought against her filled folds and his mascara-smeared cheeks were forced against her flesh, and right beside him was the face of the dominant little elf that he had only just met. With a tremble of arousal the two met their tongues together in a sticky and cum-filled kiss, each one of them moving back and forth in a greedy race to see who could suck more seed from Mrs. Claus’ wet slit. The older woman gave a happy laugh as she was serviced by the two raven-haired fuckdolls, and even gestured for the other elves on the side to come closer, to surround her with their attention as well.

Meanwhile, the cheerleader and Santa continued to fuck, and Mandy gazed down at the jolly old elf’s cock as it slid in and out of Sammy’s tight rear. The goth boy was surely sore by now but he showed no signs of backing into Santa’s prick, by now greedily fighting the bossy elf for cum and utterly distracted to obscene delight. With a grin Mandy reached a hand out and slapped Sammy’s pert and toned ass, laughing as she gazed up at the muscular frame of Santa.

“How’s his ass, Santa?” She beamed, arching a brow. “Nice and tight?”

“Almost as tight as one of my elves, oh ho ho ho ho!” Santa grinned, and as the two continued to fuck their respective bitches, he lowered an arm to drape around the mostly-fully clothed cheerleader. His action brought the four of them together a little tighter, and just as the old man started to fuck Sammy with a heightened passion he suddenly leaned down, moving to kiss the cheerleader with a hungry press of her mouth. Mandy’s eyes went wide in surprise at the forward action but she just groaned into it, her hips bucking the toy in and out of Dominatrixxy’s pussy as she suddenly felt the tickle of Santa’s beard against her mouth.

The two kissed lewd and deep, some cum still on Mandy’s lips which the old elf didn’t seem to mind at all. The cheerleader trembled in delight as she was kissed and fondled against one of her still-covered breasts by Santa’s firm hand, squeezing and teasing the soft flesh underneath until she gave a whimpering cry of desire. The kiss didn’t break until Santa’s mouth pulled away from Mandy’s, a ribbon of spit connecting their lips which snapped to crash against the girl’s pretty mouth.

“That was lovely, Mandy, but Santa’s about to cum soon, oh ho ho!” He laughed, and turned his attention back to Sammy. “You hear that, Sammy? Hope you’ve been a good boy, because Santa’s got a present for your ass!”

Santa, Mandy, and the collected elves all laugh and cheered as the man in charge started to fuck harder and harder, his massive cock drilling into the tight pucker of the human boy’s ass. Mandy gave Sammy another slap and watched as his thighs trembled within his girly fishnets, delighting at the noise the boy made from the impending storm of cum. When Santa finally hit his peak his sack trembled like a bowl full of jelly, and his member throbbed tight against the fierce pucker of the human boy’s ass. Wave after wave of thick and rich cum began to erupt from the tip of Santa’s length, shooting squarely into Sammy and flooding his insides with warmth. The boy gave a whimpering cry against the cum-filled folds of Mrs. Claus as the husband and wife both used him to their delight, his own body shaking and quaking from the bliss. It went without saying that his member spasmed and started to squirt his own glaze of cum to the carpet below, shaking back and forth with each of Santa’s thick thrusts. And as soon as Santa pulled his cock free elves were suddenly on the scene, there to suck the cum out of Sammy’s ass and to clean Santa’s cock with their eager mouths. They really were Santa’s helpers.

Sammy laughed nearly exhausted after Santa filled his ass, and even the tongues of the elves at his ass or the whimpering delight of Dominatrixxy’s mouth against Mrs. Claus’ pussy were able to restore his energy in the moment. He was blissfully smiling but very much exhausted, his attention only lifting as Mandy called out for him.

“Better eat that cookie, boyslut!” Mandy beamed, and gave him a particularly hard slap on the ass. “Gonna need your energy for what I plan to do to you next!”

Sammy just whimpered and gazed at the cookie he had been offered earlier, scooping it towards him and hungrily munching away.

 

It was a good thing Mrs. Claus had such a remarkable skill at baking energy-replenishing cookies, because those weren’t the first that Sammy and Mandy had to take that evening. The elves and the Claus finally seemed to have an inexhaustible energy for lovemaking through the entire evening and could easily go again and again and again, but the same wasn’t true for the human visitors unless they kept eating a steady supply of Mrs. Claus’ treats. Each cookie gave them a renewed energy to fuck and be fucked, to suck and be sucked, and to relish in the sweat and the cum and the sex that was filling every corner of the North Pole. With a nearly inexhaustible supply of magic cookies on hand and a great zeal of lust in the air, the two threw themselves into the madness of the post-Christmas celebration with every bit as much glee as the residents.

Over the course of the next few hours, Santa and Mrs. Claus had welcomed their guests and enjoyed their elves over the great party to commemorate another year well down. The good little girls and boys of the world would wake up in the morning with wonderful presents under the try, all made by the same hands that were fingering and jerking each other and the guests with every passing second. From wall to wall the party was ongoing with no restrictions and no taboos, and everyone relished in every bit of flesh available to them. Over the past hour alone Sammy had seen Santa holding up an elf by the scruff of their jacket, high enough so he could run their human-lengthed cock straight into his mouth past the tickling frame of his beard. Nearby Mrs. Claus was relishing in a mixed gender gangbang, with the older woman wearing the same strap-on that Mandy had stolen from Dominatrixxy, fucking a cute boy elf while another one came at her ass from behind. The supply of elves with holes and cocks to enjoy seemed more or less inexhaustible, and every last one of them was greedy for cum. Whether it was to clear it out of Sammy’s ass or Mandy’s pussy there was always a cute face there to do so, whether it was the makeup-wearing feminine men or the slender and spritely female elves. Tongues twirled in ponds of cum sucked and slurped from holes and mouths, and it didn’t take very long at all for both Sammy and Mandy’s outfits to be made nearly unsalvageable. 

The dark fishnet that Sammy wore on his arms and legs was sticky with a webbing of cum that had been squirted on him throughout the evening, and Mandy’s cheerleader outfit had received a hell of a bath in the stuff. At one point, Santa had rolled the girl up on her shoulders and held her skirt out like a funnel, challenging as many of the boy elves as he could to run up and squirt down into it. At the time Mandy had cum in a thundering climax as the hot white streaks painted the lower half of her body, though by now the inside of her cheerleader skirt was sticky and stiff and she simply tossed it aside to keep herself more free. She was nearly naked now save for her socks and athletic sneakers, and she very well might’ve stripped those off as well if it wasn’t for the fact that it was hard to get a moment’s rest. No sooner did she slip out of her skirt and her top did Mrs. Claus pull her down to the floor to eat at her cum-filled pussy, and it was only a split second after that she felt a cock slide in her ass and her pussy, the result of two eager and curious elves. Mandy just giggled with streaks of white across her mouth, groaning and requesting another cookie as soon as the two elves had cum.

Santa’s great and impressive figure, muscular and buff and glistening with aroused sweat had been enjoying his elves with great delight. It didn’t matter if it was a tight elven pussy or a clenching elf ass, there was always a place for Santa’s cock and his cum always filled them to the brim. The tiny and slutty little things were always quick to swarm around the big man eager for a lick of his shaft or a touch of his fingers, and when he was too busy fucking one of them they weren’t shy about rubbing against him. More than once Mandy had spotted Santa fucking one of his helpers from behind as a swarm of them were around the pair, either jerking their cocks to squirt against Santa and his respective partner, or simply grinding their pussies along the jolly old elf’s muscles. Only part of the nectar glazing his body was sweat; the rest of it was the sweet cocoa-flavored taste of elf pussy. A flavor that Mandy delighted in licking off of Santa’s chest when he’d return for a reminder of just how tight a human teenager could be.

Any hesitations Sammy had about his own developing interest in cock had been shattered long ago, and in the hours since the party had started the goth boy had thrown himself into a true lust for it. In the past few hours his ass had been fucked and filled almost more times than he could remember, and he had developed a full-blown craving for sucking. Santa’s enormous candy cane was definitely his favorite to take down but he soon realized any cock would sate his hunger for a little bit, and the feminine elf men had taken to that with glee. During the time that Mandy was held up and her skirt filled with the cum of jerking elves Sammy had received a similar treatment, pushed onto his shoulders by Mrs. Claus and showered in a thick bukakke from a dozen or so of the tiny men. One of them had even held Sammy’s cock and jerked him off into his own mouth, which none other than Dominatrixxy forced open to make sure that he could catch and swallow every drop.

Throughout the party the bossy elf in glasses had been a constant participant, sometimes keeping her attention on the other elves but often separating to go and torment the human guests. When Sammy would feel the crack of a whip against his tender ass in the midst of a good fucking, it was a guarantee that it was by Dominatrixxy’s hand, and when Mandy had been suddenly blindfolded by her own panties and forced to eat out the ass of every elf in the hobby horse division of the shop, it was the same wicked little imp that made the call. She received as well as she gave however, and when she got too bossy or too controlling it was usually Santa or Mrs. Claus that kept her in line. She howled like a wonderful bitch when Santa fucked her with his enormous cock, and in a reversal of roles right after Mrs. Claus took the cum-filled Dominatrixxy, bent her over the roller skate bench, and whipped her ass until she squirted out every last drop her husband filled her with. It didn’t matter though; there were no hard feelings of any kind from moment to moment, and the only thing the North Pole could think of was where the next warm spot would be to shove a cock or smear a pussy, where the next thundering orgasm would come from, and where the next hungry mouth looking for a hole could be found.

The call came out shortly into hour four that drew both Sammy and Mandy’s attentions, their bodies trembling with a new wave of curiosity. Something new was on the horizon, and in that instant Mandy was riding on Santa’s cock while Sammy was riding Mrs. Claus’, the older woman still wearing Dominatrixxy’s strap-on. All heads in the room turned as one of the chief elfs stood in the hallway, cupping his hands across his mouth and shouting out to the room.

“Everyone! Everyone, listen!” The elf barked, his voice surprisingly deep and heavy for an elf.

“Oh, this must be it.” Santa purred, and rubbed his thumb across Mandy’s sensitive clit. She simply trembled and leaned back into his arms, whimpering in delight as she spoke in a hushed voice.

“Must be what, Santa?” She murmured, and tightened her pussy around the jolly old elf’s mammoth cock. She was just a little disappointed in the sudden ceasing of the party. After all, she was close to another thick load from Santa himself. Her surprise was magnified; however, when the elf clicked his heels together and finished his announcement in a strong bravado.

“Santa, Mrs. Claus, fellow elves...honored guests,” He gestured towards the two humans, both hilted with cocks both fake and real. “The reindeer are finally rested.”

Cheers went through the room as the elves threw into a wonderful celebration, and Mandy and Sammy exchanged wide-eyed glances. Were they serious? Would reindeer make an appearance at the party? The answer seemed to be pointing to yes, for no sooner was the announcement made as the swarm of elves tugged the two humans to their feet, pulling Mrs. Claus out of Sammy and Santa out of Mandy. Together the group went back to the garage where the sleigh had been marked, their throats tight and their nerves going wild.

In the past few hours, Sammy and Mandy had swallowed more cum than they ever had in their life, and had been fucked by a seemingly endless parade of thick elf cocks. They had been made the sluts and fuckdolls of Santa and Mrs. Claus, and had enjoyed every minute of it. Despite all that, they were feeling somewhat nervous when they walked to the docking area, each one with a hesitation about playing with reindeer as well.

Those hesitations faded quite quickly; however, as the two teenagers caught sight of the reindeer. They were just as majestic and beautiful as they were during their wonderful holiday adventure with Santa, but at least half of them were sporting glorious, enormous reindeer cocks. Hanging long and looking even more delicious than Mrs. Claus’ cookies, both of the two teenagers gazed at each other and their smiles grew.

They were going to suck and fuck reindeer cock. What a wonderful way to celebrate the holidays!

“Alright, everyone, alright!” Santa laughed as he stepped out, his enormous length hanging as he was flanked by Dominatrixxy and Mrs. Claus. “Everyone calm down, calm down, oh ho ho ho! You know the rules! Our guests get to play with Rudolph first!” Everyone seemed to laugh and cheer at that, though Dominatrixxy looked particularly pouty with her arms folded across her chest.

“Everyone always gets to play with Rudolph first.” She grumbled under her breath, until Mrs. Clause reached down and gave her a little swat on the nose, her glasses going eschew.

“Hush, dear, they’re our guests.” She smiled, and then turned back to the crowd. Mrs. Claus took over for her husband as she stepped up and rose a hand, calling out to the swarm of elves and the nine happy little reindeer. “Everyone! Let’s begin the reindeer games!”

“Oh, Mrs. Claus, I love your fucking puns, you fucking cockeating whore! Oh ho ho ho!” Santa roared with laughter, and waved a hand to their two human guests. “Go on, kids! Enjoy!” Mandy and Sammy exchanged glances and grinned wide as they suddenly rushed ahead, making a beeline for the single reindeer with the bright red nose. Mandy’s athletic sneakers squeaked on the ground and Sammy’s fishnet stockings hung a little loose around his thighs as they made their way there, beaming at the gigantic reindeer and dropping down to their knees. Suddenly they marvelled at what they saw underneath him; a wonderfully thick and enormous member with a cockhead that glowed a comforting red glow. Just a like a hearth.

“It’s so beautiful!” Mandy exclaimed, and leaned in to start helping herself. “This is the best Christmas ever!”

“It sure is!” Sammy cried in delight. There was a very good chance the boy wouldn’t be goth by the time he went home, after being so fucked and filled with Christmas joy. The two humans leaned in close to rudolph’s hanging Christmas cock, their hands all moving to lock around the wonderful thing and pumping it back and forth while their heads darted forward, licking up and down along his shaft. The taste of it was entirely new to the pair and they were very quickly addicted to it, slaving their tongues around rudolph’s engorged member as they huddled in close together, practically laying in each other’s laps under the massive reindeer.

“Aww, look at that, Mrs. Claus.” Santa beamed, putting an arm around his naked wife and holding her close. “Just like little tykes under the Christmas tree. I remember when they were shorter than the elves. Mandy wanted a sports bra Barbie, and Sammy wanted a book about vampires.”

“So cute.” Mrs. Claus swooned, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder. “And now they’re sucking reindeer cock.”

“Oh ho ho ho ho!” Santa laughed, one hand slapping against his belly which...was, well, pretty well defined with a line of powerful muscles, and turned his attention to the rest of the elves. The other reindeer were all getting the attention they rightfully deserved, with elves jerking and sucking the boys and fingering and fucking the females. And just as with any holiday tradition that merited repeating, Santa’s voice rose up into the air and echoed off the roof and walls of the sleigh’s garage. “Cum, Dasher! Cum, Dancer! Cum, Prancer, and Vixen! Cum, Comet! Cum, Cupid! Cum, Donner, and Blitzen!”

“Oh dear, you’re so old fashioned sometimes.” Mrs. Claus beamed at her husband’s tradition, and she moved down a hand to pat lightly at his cock. After she did so her hand grazed idly over, tapping at the one she had just recently pulled from Sammy’s ass. “Would you like me to fuck your jolly old ass now?”

“Oh, please do, Mrs. Claus!” Santa roared again, and with the inclusion of the reindeer the party began again.

 

“It...It’s so...oh god it’s so tight, Sammy…” Mandy whispered through clenched teeth, trembling as her knees threatened to give out on her. She was breathing heavily as she kept backing up, and every last inch of something long and thick slid inside of her tight hole. She shuddered in a wave of guilt and bliss, her cheeks red as she gazed at her friend from school. “Ah...I’m...I’m fucking a reindeer, Sammy, I’m...ohhh…”

“Not just any reindeer.” Sammy murmured, watching where Rudolph’s cock had disappeared into her. There was wonderful red light that glowed within Sammy’s slit, giving her a festive hue as she was steadily plowed by the animal. Rudolph seemed to know the routine pretty well by now, and once his cock had been properly lined up and inserted he began to thrust into the cheerleader’s tight pussy. To help keep her standing Sammy moved just underneath his friend from school, and his hands moved up, taking her by the shoulders as they gazed down into each other’s eyes. With a smile Sammy gave his friend a supportive squeeze, and whispered underneath the groaning breaths of a horny reindeer. “You’re doing great, Sammy, how’s it feel?”

“G...Good...big but...gooooood…” The girl was rocking back and forth harder and harder with every passing second, Rudolph’s passions building with the grip of a tight human girl wrapped around his cock. “Can’t wait to see you take it in the ass, Sammy, I...ohhh…” She suddenly leaned down, and with a full bold face marked across her freckled features grabbed Sammy by the back of his hair, snatching him into a sudden kiss. Sammy’s eyes went wide as the contact was finally made; for thus far in the entire holiday party the two hadn’t had such intimate contact. They kissed long and deep while Mandy gave her pussy to the first animal of the evening to fuck her, and when they finally broke the kiss Mandy’s cheeks were red and blushing, her voice coming out in a desperate gasp.

“D...Do you wanna go...nnnnng...to the winter formal with me?” She asked, trembling.

“Y...You wanna go with me?” Sammy asked, biting on his bottom lip. “Yeah...sure, I’d love t-”

“Ohhh shut up he’s cumming, he’s cumming, oh god, he’s...uwaaaaaah!” The tender moment between the two was cut off, as most tender moments were, by a reindeer violently climaxing. Rudolph’s nose and cock glowed an even brighter red as he reached his peak, and his veiny length twitched and throbbed as he began to spout his reindeer release deep into the human slut that had been offered to him. Mandy wasn’t even close to deep enough to hold it all, and it didn’t take more than a few seconds for Rudolph’s cock to flop out, still spewing an enormous amount of cream. The after-release struck right against Sammy’s naked slender body, covering his chest and into his lap, fully coating his member in warm release. No sooner did he do so Mandy was unable to hold herself up any longer, and the exhausted and well-fucked young woman fell into Sammy’s cum-filled lap, rolling against him and relishing in the warm nectar glazing both of their bodies. More kissing came soon after, and even as they were positioned underneath a reindeer with a thick, swinging cock, Mandy’s hand lowered to grab the goth boy’s prick, desperately lining it up for her own cum-filled pussy.

Elsewhere, the rest of the reindeer were enjoying the elves in their own way. Some were licking a line of elf pussies and cocks while others were getting fucked by some of the more endowed elves; Cupid in particular had a real reputation for being one nasty bitch. The male reindeer were all treated to handjobs and blowjobs and the occasional elf pussy, though of the female elves it seemed like only Dominatrixxy was able to take their size. Held up by an army of her sisters, she managed to take Donner and Blitzen in her pussy and her mouth at the same time, though when both of them struck a thundering climax she practically bloated up like a cum-filled balloon before their members flopped out, showering the elves underneath them in cum.

And sometimes the boy reindeer fucked the girl ones. Weird.

But as that all went on, surveying the entire scene was Santa and Mrs. Claus, the kindest two souls on planet Earth. After Mrs. Claus had so kindly bent her husband over his sleigh and fucked him with the stolen strap-on it was the lady’s turn to be claimed, for the very first time that evening by her husband. It typically went that way by the end of the night; the elves and their human guests with their inexhaustible supply of reindeer cum to enjoy, the married couple could finally get a little intimate. At least as intimate as a pair could be when surrounded by an enormous, interspecies and gender fluid orgy.

Santa sat in the front seat of his sleigh, pulling up the trim and sexy Mrs. Claus into his lap as he did so. She moved to mount him with their chests pressed close together, and she gave a distinct sharp gasp as she felt the man’s cock slide with ease inside of her pussy. The older couple beamed and rubbed their noses sweetly together, and it was with a great deal of delight that Santa’s hands dropped down to grab either side of Mrs. Claus’ ass.

“Oh, my dear Mrs. Claus.” He offered in the voice of a kindly old elf, the same tone that children dreamed of around the world. The voice that promised them all the treasure of the world for being good, and the voice that was so often connected with all things beautiful and innocent and sweet. “I just love fucking your hot, wet pussy.”

“Such a charmer.” Mrs. Claus purred, and started to ride her husband with delight. Her hands moved up and wrapped around her husband’s shoulders as she leaned in to give him a big kiss, her face tickled by the beard but unfazed as they joined each other. Supported by Santa’s firm grip on her ass Mrs. Claus started to ride her husband with a great deal of delight, their bodies slapping together as her pussy clenched with a fierce tightness around his cock. She was wet and hungry and each thrust of his length stirred the copious amount of cum she had already been filled with; from the elves to Sammy’s. As their lips parted from the kiss and Mrs. Claus continued to ride on her husband’s cock, the two looked over the party going on in the distance, the wonderful pit of joy that they had created.

Sammy was taking a turn with Rudolph’s cock, and it looked like Mandy wasn’t letting him off easy, forcing him to eat her out during the process. His dark hair and mascara-marred features were covered in reindeer cum now, and his belly was increasingly more full of it with every slurp. The other elves were all relishing in the same madness and satisfying each one of the reindeer, with a single elf on the sidelines with a hose, washing away some of the excess cum and squirting it towards the nearby drain.

That was Pottlemurmur. Cleaning up was how he got off.

After they made sure that their reindeer, their elves, and their cherished guests were all having a good time Mrs. Claus and Santa turned once more to each other, and the jolly old elf started to fuck into his bride even harder. The wonderful grip of Mrs. Claus’ pussy was tight around his length, even after all those years he had never had anyone so wonderfully sculpted to his cock. There were tighter elves and there were sluttier humans, yes, but there was never anyone that fit him so perfect as Mrs. Claus. When Santa’s teeth finally clenched and he released his load, Mrs. Claus’ head rolled back and she gave a similar cry of abject delight into the night. Pump after pump of Santa’s cum came to her that evening, flooding her walls and filling her up, easily the single biggest shot within her of that evening. She glowed with delight before collapsing against her husband’s frame, hugging him close and drawing in deep the scent of him. The scent of a man that had just spent hours fucking boy and girl elves as well as both of their new human friends, the scent of a man that was utterly insatiable during his post-Christmas party. Mrs. Claus just smiled wide, coming her fingers through his beard and purring against his muscular chest.

“Do you want to join the others now, dear?” She asked, and pressed a light kiss against his holly jolly throbbing pectoral muscle. “Or should we sit here for a while?”

“Well, Mrs. Claus, my love,” He offered, and combed his fingers down her lovely face, smiling wide. Sammy and Mandy and the others were waiting, and nobody fucked quite like the Claus family. It’d be a shame to leave them all hanging. “I haven’t given our guests their presents yet!”

“Oh, that’s right!” Mrs. Claus gasped, leaning up from her husband’s chest as cum leaked around her entrance, drooling down her husband’s shaft. “What did you get for them this year, anyway, dear?”

“Well, for little Mandy I got that fancy leather backpack she’s wanted.” Santa beamed. “Make the little whores she meets at college nice and jealous. For Sammy I got him that collected works of Edgar Allen Poe he’s had his eye on.”

“Those are wonderful gifts, sweetie.” Mrs. Claus beamed, and kissed her husband’s forehead.

“And cock.” Santa abruptly said, and his eyes gazed down to the goth and the cheerleader, and just how wonderfully fuckable each of their tiny, tight bodies were. “Santa got them lots and lots and lots of cock, too. I’d better get down there and deliver it.”

With that Santa rose to his feet and started to march down to the garage, followed closely by his wife.

 

He went down and fucked the two teens both so tight.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
